


Holding

by SnakesandTea



Series: Ineffable Indulgences [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Coming In Pants, Coming With Full Bladders, Consensual Kink, Consent, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Wants to Please Aziraphale, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Holding, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss Play, Piss kink, Protective Crowley, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Uncontrollable Pissing, Watersports, Wet Clothing, Wetting, coming, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Aziraphale expresses a desire for the two of them to orgasm with full bladders. Crowley is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Indulgences [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517147
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	Holding

Crowley and Aziraphale sat at the table in the back of the bookshop. The demon studied his half-full glass of brandy as he swished the caramel-coloured liquid around. His thoughts drifted to the kink he and Aziraphale had been experimenting with lately. Frowning, he realized that _he_ tended to initiate their escapades. Worry tightened his chest. “Angel, you do actually enjoy this, don’t you?”

Aziraphale set his book aside. The shift in his demon’s demeanor was mildly alarming. “Enjoy what, dear boy?” He inquired, puzzled by the abrupt question.

Crowley whispered, “the piss-play.” 

“Oh, of course I do!” He replied cheerfully. “What would make you think I don’t?” 

The demon looked away. “Well, it’s just...” he trailed off.

“Just what? You can tell me, my dear.” He reached across the table and took Crowley’s hands in his. 

“It seems like I often start things. And I wanted to confirm you were still enjoying it— I mean, obviously you enjoy it to some extent, since you get off. But if you don’t like it, er, if you want something different or, um, for me to stop? I can. I mean, I’ll do whatever you want— “ 

Aziraphale interrupted before the demon hurt himself. “Are you asking if there’s something, specific, I would like to do?” 

“... mm-... ye-... u-,” he fumbled for a while, flustered by his angel’s composure, and finally settled on, “yeah.” 

He smiled as a thoughtful look crossed his face. “Well, there is something I’ve read about that I’ve always wanted to try.” 

Crowley leaned forward with interest, his eyebrows raised, “oh?” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale paused, momentarily bashful. He reminded himself that this was Crowley and cleared his throat. “The basic idea is that both parties drink until they’re about to burst and then bring each other to climax.” He hoped the post-orgasm, uncontrollable wetting was implied. “The book said it was very pleasureful.” 

The demon was captivated by the decadence of it all. His cock hardened as he lost himself in thoughts of controlling his angel’s bladder – telling the ethereal being he wasn’t allowed to wee, watching him squirm as he waited for a _demon_ to permit him to release his flood. Ngk. The fantasies were so enticing, he nearly missed his angel’s next words. 

Aziraphale hesitated at the lengthy silence. He was worried that, perhaps, he’d asked too much of his demon. “Would that be all right, Crowley?” He inquired, tentatively. 

“Yessss! Of course!”

He breathed a sigh of relief as Crowley seemed genuinely enthusiastic about it. 

Collecting himself, Crowley managed to piece together a sentence. “Tell me what you’re envisioning, Angel. Please, describe it.” He wanted to get it right. 

The inquiry caught him off-guard. Aziraphale had been more focused on whether or not Crowley would even want to hold, than what he wanted from the experience. “I hadn’t much considered it. But I do know that I’d love, very much, to hear you beg.” 

“Ngk, okay.” Crowley was good at begging; he knew it would have to be genuine for Aziraphale. Fuck, he wanted to beg for him. “Anything else?”

He pondered it for a few minutes. “No, I believe the begging should do it. Oh, and Crowley?” 

“Yess?”

“No cheating.” 

The demon rolled his eyes and offered Aziraphale his cup. “Should we start?”

The angel was practically glowing. “Absolutely!” He beamed as he topped off their glasses.

Hours passed with water and brandy flowing freely. Wanting to relish the feeling and savor the experience, neither allowed himself to get too tipsy as they talked about their favorite centuries. Liquid sloshed in Crowley’s stomach with every breath. He was confident he’d not make it to the upstairs lavatory if he tried.

“Another drink?” Aziraphale asked, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Crowley truly felt he might explode. He was practically wiggling in the chair. But if his angel could handle another, he’d manage. He held his glass out and Aziraphale filled it to the rim. Crowley took a small sip, trying not to cringe as he swallowed.

Aziraphale watched his demon attempt to cloak just how badly he needed to relieve himself. He delighted in Crowley squirming, waiting for his permission. The demon’s lanky frame allowed him to see the poor thing’s distended bladder through his shirt.

Crowley noticed the angel’s gaze. “What?” He nearly snarled as another cramp radiated through him. Hoping the arm of the chair obscured Aziraphale’s view, he pinched the tip of his cock. 

“Oh, nothing, dear boy,” the angel mused, taking another drink. “And, I saw that.” He squeezed his legs together, unsure how much longer he could make it, himself. The delicious pressure in his abdomen was building rapidly and he imagined Crowley had to be worse off, as the demon had, at least, two refills on him.

The next urge doubled him over. Crowley shakily straightened up and cleared his throat. “Er… Angel, I… I really do need a wee.”

The admission sent tingles down his spine. He adored the vulnerability of his demon, the honest truth of his statement. “Just a bit longer, my dear.”

The demon freely grabbed himself again. His legs scissoring on their own accord as Crowley fought to keep control. He gasped as a wayward dribble warmed his crotch.

“Crowley, you haven’t wet yourself, have you?”

The accusation in Aziraphale’s voice made him shiver. He shook his head, another spurt dampening his underwear. Crowley’s muscles screamed as he redoubled his efforts to staunch the flow. Despite his attempts, his disobedient, half-hard cock continued leaking piss in his boxers. Crowley grinded his hips against the cushion, encouraging his erection.

The angel knew, full well, that he had, in fact lost control for a few seconds. But even his own underpants weren’t as dry as he’d have the demon thinking. Truth be told, he was pleasantly surprised that there was no evidence of his misdeed on his beige trousers. Even though his undergarments were quite damp, he allowed himself to release a short squirt of wee. Just enough to rewarm the earlier mess.

The building pressure was tantalizing agony; Crowley needed release in one form or another – he wasn’t sure which he’d prefer. “Aziraphale,” he choked, “please.” Crowley didn’t know what he was asking for. “I’m begging you, please.” He thrust his hands between his legs, sitting on the edge of the chair.

The demon’s words made his cock grow harder in his dress pants. Aziraphale moaned, hearing the desperation in Crowley’s voice, seeing the distress fueling his pleading tone. His bladder gave another painful throb as he took in the sight before him: Crowley, the snarky, cocksure demon, sitting with his hands shamelessly wrapped around his penis, taking choppy half-breaths, staring back at him with dilated pupils, waiting. Waiting for _his_ permission.

A jet of urine gushed against Crowley’s palm as he lost control for three seconds. His words were low and husky, “Angel, please.”

He pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek, his hand finding the demon’s cock through the soaked denim. “My, my, someone has been naughty,” he remarked.

“Mmm. Get me off or let me piss, Angel.”

“Patience,” he murmured, slowly, gently, guiding him down to the rug. Aziraphale undid Crowley’s belt with one hand while the other stroked his demon’s erection.

Crowley growled approvingly as Aziraphale rubbed him through his sodden boxers. He cupped the angel’s damp crotch and raised his eyebrows. “And you have the audacity to call me naughty.” Crowley kissed him, hard, his tongue flicking against Aziraphale’s. He ran his fingers though Aziraphale’s hair while reveling in the natural sweetness of his partner’s mouth. With a gasp, Crowley broke the kiss as the angel’s fingers glided over his tip. Crowley leaned back and gritted his teeth, still torn between wanting an orgasm and violently wanting to release his flood. He moaned, giving in to the glorious sensations from Aziraphale’s measured strokes. Crowley was amazed the angel could have such control while so full. He messily matched pace with Aziraphale, expertly sliding his fingers along the angel’s length.

Oh, oh! Oh, dear, this was quite considerably more intense than any erection he’d experienced with an empty bladder. An explosion of sensations followed Crowley’s motions, each better than the last. He moaned as his hips bucked against his demon’s hand, craving more friction. Frustrated by the vast amount of material between him and that talented hand, he shoved his trousers down, fully revealing his wet underpants.

Crowley quickened his strokes and was rewarded by precum seeping through the angel’s boxers. He moaned as Aziraphale tentatively slipped his hand beneath Crowley’s underwear. The skin on skin contact was amazing. “Ngk! Fuck, yes, Angel.” He tugged his boxers down to his thighs, giving his angel better access.

Aziraphale gasped, momentarily enamored by the sight of his demon’s erect length. Neatly manicured ginger hair framed his impressive penis. “Oh, Crowley,” he whispered as he resumed his ministrations. It was one thing to feel a cock through silk underclothes, but another, entirely, to see it in all its glory. He moaned – oh those demon’s slender fingers made him feel incredible things!

Crowley bucked his hips, thrusting against his angel’s palm; he was so close. Fuckfuckfuck! Fuck! Yessss! He panted as he came, ejaculate coating Aziraphale’s practiced hand. Still shaking with the final pulses of his orgasm, a new ecstasy began: piss fountained from his penis, spraying indecently across the room until the angel pointed him at the floor. Crowley groaned, lusciously overwhelmed by the entwinning of such divine pleasure and succulent relief. He leaned against the chair as a river of urine spread between his legs, sousing the carpet, soaking under his ass. “Fuck!”

Aziraphale had been teetering on the brink of urinating and climaxing for so long, hearing Crowley’s hissing relief pushed him over the edge. He moaned and erupted creamy white strands into the demon’s hand, his own torrent sputtering forth seconds later. His eyes closed as relief and pleasure entangled in an explosion of indescribable rapture. He opened his legs allowing his golden stream to defile his pants, wetting them through his underpants with a powerful, satisfying cascade.

Gloriously empty, Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel, holding him close as Aziraphale finished his wee. He felt the stream dwindle to a trickle on his leg and tightened his grasp. His angel shuddered against him, uttering a delectable moan with his last few drops. Crowley snuggled into Aziraphale’s chest, looking up at him expectantly. “So… was it everything you wanted?”

“That, and more,” he replied and released another little dribble as he ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “Did you enjoy yourself.”

Crowley wiggled appreciatively as the liquid dripped down his leg. “Mmhmm.”

“Would you be opposed to doing this again?” Aziraphale asked hesitantly.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it to the angel to think Crowley wouldn’t want to engage in one of the most erotic experiences of his life again. “I can be ready in five minutes,” he replied with a mischievous smile.

He returned the smile. “Perhaps, we should give our bladders more than a five-minute break.”

Crowley playfully pouted. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Retaining control of your faculties, for a start,” Aziraphale challenged.

“Again, where’s the fun in that?”

Aziraphale laughed, hugging his demon tightly. “In all seriousness, I’m glad you enjoyed it, my dear.”

Crowley nuzzled against him. “Of course. And, in all seriousness, we should clean the bed.” Before the end of his sentence, their mess had vanished. He smiled, burying his face in Aziraphale’s chest. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you, too, dear.” He looked at the sleepy demon in his arms. The bliss from his orgasm starting to clear, he thought about just how willing Crowley was to please him – and to know he did good. Perhaps the wrong angel fell. Aziraphale pushed the heavy questions from his head, choosing, instead, to delight in the fading ecstasy of his night, the love from the demon in his arms, and allow himself to drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me forever to update! (A lot of things have been happening in my life). I promise there will be future additions to this series!  
> (As always, if there's anything you want to see, let me know!)


End file.
